


Niki Got A Letter

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quackity is also mentioned once, Technoblade is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Niki receives a letter one morning during breakfast in the Great Hall. Her reaction to the letter got Fundy curious, which led him to dragging Ranboo around to find out what was written in the letter.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Captain Puffy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 291





	Niki Got A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of a series. There is a list of characters, houses and year levels on the Series Notes, so check that out if you want to, but here are the ones for those mentioned for this chapter. 
> 
> Fundy (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Ranboo (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Puffy (Durmstrang, 6th Year)

The owls were in a frenzy that Saturday morning. They burst through the Great Hall in huge groups, dropping off letters and packages by their owner's table. Some more reckless than others. Evident by the sound of Quackity cursing at his owl after it dropped a box directly on his bowl, resulting in its contents pouring over his robes. 

A certain barn owl flew over to the Hufflepuff table gently leaving a letter by Niki's hand. Niki giggled at her owl, petting its head. The owl cooed and leaned into her touch before flying off again. 

"Man, I wish my owl was that nice," Tommy said. The boy was currently fixing his now ruffled up hair due to him fighting his owl for the letter that it won't give him. Tommy looked at the letter an let out a nervous laugh. "Oh boy, it's from Phil. "

"Are you in trouble again Tommy?" Niki laughed. "We told you sneaking into the Potions Storeroom was a bad idea."

"C'mon Niki, when have 'that's a bad idea' ever stopped Tommy?" Ranboo laughed. 

"YEAH!" Tommy cheered. "Oh well, if I don't read it, then I technically wouldn't be not allowed to go to Hogsmead later."

Niki shook her head sideways with a smile before opening her letter. After reading through it, she was ecstatic, she didn't realize that she could smile that wide. All that smiling caught the attention of a certain red haired Ravenclaw. 

"Hey Niki." Fundy appeared behind Niki and placed both his arms on top of the girl's head. "What—what'cha got there?"

"Just a letter." Niki grabbed Fundy's arms and pulled them downward. "Please refrain from using me as a hand rest," she smiled.

"Who's it from?" Fundy asked.

"A friend," she answered. "I almost forgot, I have something I need to do. See you guys around." She stood up and left the Great hall practically skipping.

Fundy hummed. "Suspicious."

"H—how is that suspicious?" Ranboo laughed. "It's a letter addressed to Niki. If the sender wanted you to know what they wrote then surely they would have sent you one too."

"Well I'm curious, I'm gonna find out what's in that letter," Fundy stated.

"Have fun?" Ranboo said.

"You're coming with me!" 

"I am? Why?"  
  
"Just—C'mon Ranboo, we're gonna lose her!"

"Sorry Tommy, I have to go," Ranboo said. "I'll talk to you soon. Sorry again."

Tommy was left sitting at the Hufflepuff table, staring at his food as he got politely ditched by his friends. Looking up, he can see the mocking smirk of Technoblade from the table next to theirs.

Meanwhile, Fundy and Ranboo were hidden a statue as they watched Niki emerge from the barrels that hid the Hufflepuff common room from sight. 

"What do you think it is?" Fundy asked as they silently followed Niki, hiding behind everything that comes across their way.

"I—I don't know," Ranboo said. "She said from a friend right? What more is there really?" 

They followed Niki to the Owlery, but didn't attempt climbing up since that would give them away.

"Dude, that could all be an excuse to avoid telling the truth," Fundy said. "You think it's from..." he looked at their surroundings before leaning towards Ranboo and whispering, "the funky magic guy that gives special magic power?" 

"Niki? No, no." Ranboo shook his head. "I doubt that."

"Get down," Fundy pulled Ranboo to the floor, hiding behind a bush. "Lower!" Fundy half-whispered as he basically pushed Ranboo's head into the bush. 

"Hey." Ranboo pushed Fundy's hand away.

"That's your fault," Fundy stated.

"How is _that_ my fault?"

"You're too tall for your own good."

Ending the conversation with a sigh from Ranboo, they continued to follow the girl around. She ended up going back inside the Hufflepuff common room, and after ten minutes of waiting, they deducted she wasn't gonna come out any time soon.

"Ohh, I could go in and try to talk it out of her," Ranboo suggested.

"That's the spirit!" Fundy cheered. "Go, I'll wait out here."

Ranboo nodded and proceeded towards the common room entrance. He tapped the barrels along to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and entered once he had gained access. He was supposed to find Niki and talk to her, but he didn't expect the girl to approach him first.

"Ranboo, perfect," she said. "I need help."

Ranboo tilted his head, "With what...exactly?" 

Niki pulled him along towards the girl's dorms. "I need your opinion on something!"

"Am I even allowed here?"

"Yeah, I gave you permission." Niki led him towards—what he assumed was—their dorm room. "I have here two outfits that I want to wear to Hogsmead later. Which one should I go with?"

Ranboo had no idea why she was asking him for fashion advice when al he wore was formal stuff. Niki was holding up two hangers that hold each outfit. On her right was a blue checkered off-shoulder top, paired with the same designed skirt and white ankle high boots. On her left was a white oversize jumper, black leggings, a maroon scarf, paired with knee high brown boots. 

"This one looks good,"Ranboo pointed at the one on her left, "I think. Besides, it's kinda cold around this time of year right? Probably would be best to be bundled up."

"Ohh, fair point," Niki nodded. "Thank you Ranboo." She waved as the boy left the room.

"Oh," Ranboo realized something the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching the common area. "Oh no. I forgot to ask her about the letter." He facepalmed, but decided to report a new discovery to Fundy.

"Weird, I don't think Niki would be one to ask someone else what to wear," Fundy said.

"Right?" Ranboo said. "Also, she's usually a prepared person. She wouldn't let picking out what to wear this late, I don't think."

Fundy then suddenly snapped his fingers, "She's meeting up with someone." 

"Meeting up?"

"Yeah, yeah, think about it," Fundy began. "A letter came, probably the invitation to meet up."

"Oh, and she wanted to wear something different _because_ she's meeting up with someone." Ranboo nodded. "I think that's a solid case right there."

"Yeah!" Fundy cheered. "Oh my god, we are absolute geniuses."

"Amen to that."

"Now, all we need to do is see who she's meeting up with." 

The time to leave for Hogsmead came, and the two were back to hiding behind random objects to avoid being seen. "This is what our life came to be huh?" Ranboo asked as they struggled to hide in between the crates in front of Honeydukes. 

Fundy hushed the younger male, "Look, someone's approaching Niki."

There, by a tree, Niki stood talking to another girl who had poofy multi-colored hair, wearing a Durmstrang robe.

"Who _is_ that?" Fundy asked.

"Probably the friend she was talking about."

"I know _that_. I mean what's her name? Why is Niki talking to someone from Durmstrang?"

"What's wrong with Durmstrang?"  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't think Niki would know someone from a school that far up north."

"Oh, they're walking," Ranboo announced. "I think they're going to the Three Broomsticks."

They followed the two, but waited outside until they were sure that the girls were seated. "Act normal," Fundy advised before they walked inside.

They could see Niki and her friend seated at a booth at the back. Niki looked at them briefly before focusing her attention back to her friend. Fundy nudged Ranboo, "You're gonna give us away."  
  
"Me?" Ranboo asked in a harsh whisper. "You're the one doing that 'oh so confident walk'!"

"Fundy, Ranboo."

"Ah damn it," Fundy said. They were caught. "Oh, hi Niki, didn't see you there."

"Uhuh," the blond nodded. 

Ranboo felt Fundy's foot bump into his, prompting him to continue the conversation. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Hi," the other girl said. "My name's Puffy. A 6th year from Durmstrang."

"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, are you two gonna drop the act ?" Niki asked.

"Wait—you knew?" Ranboo asked.

"Yeah, you two've been following me around the castle, and I can assure you that you were far from stealthy."

"Well—well this wouldn't have happened if you just told us about the letter," Fundy defended.

"Following me into the Three Broomsticks because you knew I was meeting up with someone from Durmstrang is exactly what you would have done," Niki said. 

"It probably would be, but at least it wouldn't be as hard," Fundy said. 

"Well, since you two are here and all, join us will you?" Puffy asked.

"You sure?" Niki asked.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen."  
  
"Okay," Niki said in a tone that sounded too similar to mocking.

"Hey," Ranboo picked up on the tone first, followed by Fundy.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The two asked in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any Fundy and Ranboo content so I decided to make my own, you know, with a touch of Niki.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
